Insantiy
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Sebastian realizes that his master is even more special to him than he thought and he's going to make sure no one else can have him. Based off the song KAITO ga Uninstall. Blood/Gore, OOC, Character death


**Insanity **

**Summary: Sebastian realizes that his master is even more special to him than he thought and he's going to make sure no one else can have him. Based off the song KAITO ga Uninstall.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning: Blood/gore**

**.**

**.**

**( Sebastian's POV)**

I wake up and realize that it's time for me wake you up, my precious master. I quickly get dressed in my usually attire, making sue that not a single thing wasn't out of place. I walked to the mirror to check to see if anything was out of place and smile at how nothing was out of place, I checked my pocket watch and left my room so I could start making the young master his breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the other servants, Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka, cooking," oh, good morning Mr. Sebastian, we thought we could help you make the young masters breakfast," Finny smiled at me happily," that's okay I can make it myself, you can just go do some of the chores around the manor," All of them, including Tanaka, left to go work. The smile on my face soon disappeared as soon as the four of them left, I wanted to be the only one to cook for my young master. I let out a sigh as I started to cook.

Once I finished I put the tea and food on the cart and took it upstairs to the masters bedroom, I silently opened the door with a small creak, I rolled the cart over to the side of his bed and walked over to the curtains and opened them. I heard a small groan come from the sea of covers and pillows," good morning young master," I said, Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly," what is on the schedule today, Sebastian?" He asked me in his usual calm tone," you have you violin lessons at 4:00 and it seems Lady Elizabeth will be coming to visit," I tried to hide the anger in my voice as I said the annoying girls name," get me dressed Sebastian, I would like to get my violin lessons over with as soon as possible."

I put a hand over my heart and gave a small bow as I started to dress him, I grabbed his eyepatch and tied it over the eye that held the contract mark. Ciel closed his eyes as I gently brushed my thumb over the contracted eye," Sebastian what are you doing?" he asked, I quickly jerked my hand away and finished tying the eyepatch over his eye," I apologize young master, it seems that I was a little...distracted," Ciel simply ignored me ad stood up," come Sebastian," he ordered, I gave a nod and followed.

I put on my usual tutor glasses and pulled one side of my hair behind my ear," you shall be playing a slightly harder piece today," I put the music sheets in front of him and I could've sworn a saw a hint of shock in his eyes, I watched as he took a breath and held the violin up to his chin and start to play. There were a few notes that made me cringe, but other than that it sounded perfect.

The melody being played on the instrument was soothing until a loud high pitched voice caused the violin to make a loud screeching sound that made me wince at the sound," it seems that lady Elizabeth is here," I said with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice, Ciel set his violin back down on its stand," I guess we should go greet her Sebastian," Ciel walked out of the music room and I followed close behind.

As soon as we reached the foyer and blonde haired girl with emerald eyes wearing a frilly pink dress ran over to Ciel and wrapped her arms around him, I resisted the urge to rip the girl off my master, Ciel belonged to me and no one else. I was snapped out my thoughts when I felt someone grab my shirt sleeve, I looked down and saw Mey-Rin," is something wrong Sebastian?" I looked back over to Ciel and the blonde haired brat and saw Ciel give the girl a small smile," I'm fine, I just don't want to be bothered," I ripped my arm from her grip and walked away.

**( Ciel's POV)**

Lizzy hugged me even tighter as I gave her a small smile, I looked over her shoulder and saw Sebastian glaring over here, was that a hint of anger and sadness I saw in those blood red eyes? I watched as he removed his arm from Mey-Rin's grip and walk away," Ciel? What's the matter?" Lizzy asked me, I was snapped out of my thoughts by her worried voice," huh? Oh, its nothing Lizzy," I couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong out of my head as Lizzy grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, covering my face with my hands, Ciel belonged to me and no one else, why couldn't he see that? Maybe I could make everyone else disappear and Ciel will be only mine! A sadistic smile made its way onto my face as my eye flashed crimson.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a knife and ran a finger along the blade to test how sharp it was, I had a small cut on my finger and crimson liquid started stain my pure white gloves, I chuckled darkly at the sight of the blood. My eyes turned to the door when I heard footsteps enter, I hid the knife behind my back and smiled at Finny who had probably come inside from tending the garden since he was covered in dirt," Oh, hi Sebastian," I simply smirked as my hair casted a shadow over my eyes.

I walked over to Finny and pinned him to the wall holding the knife up to his throat, I could see the fear in his eyes as he struggled against my grip, held the knife up and swung it making a large slash across his throat making blood splatter everywhere including on my face and clothes. I smirked and licked the blood off the side of the blade. I walked out of the kitchen holding the bloody blade in hand loosely.

I heard a feminine scream and footsteps start to approach, it seems that someone found my little piece of art, I looked over my shoulder and saw Mey-Rin running toward me," Se-Sebastian! Sebastian! S-Someone killed..." Mey-Rin looked down at my hand and saw the bloodied knife in my hand," what's wrong Mey-Rin?" I turned around and started to walk toward her with a sadistic smile on my face, she continued to back away every time I tried to approach her, soon I had backed her into a corner," Please, I beg of you," I grinned happily as I killed her, the sound of blood resonated throughout thee halls.

I walked downstairs, the palms of my gloves were completely blood red, my tail coat was stained with even more blood; the liquid even stained my face. I saw Bard cleaning the windows with a cigaret in his mouth, I snuck up behind him and stabbed the knife through his chest. The lifeless body fell to the floor as a pool of blood started to gather around him. I smirked, all of the servants were gone, there was only one person left to get rid of. I looked outside into the garden and saw Elizabeth walking with Ciel and smiling.

I walked outside, making sure I wasn't noticed by Ciel. Elizabeth noticed me sitting on a stone bench," Sebastian? You look upset, is something wrong?" Elizabeth gasped in horror at my appearance," Se-Seb-Sebastian, wh-why are you c-cover in blood?" Elizabeth was about to run away, I could tell, I slowly stood up and pinned her to the ground," Sebastian, why are you doing this?!" I didn't answer, I made a giant slash across her chest, sending blood splattering all over the grass. I laughed insanely," I finally have the master all to myself and no one can take him away from me."

" Sebastian!"

I turned and saw Ciel looking at me in utter horror," master...you will look at me and me alone, right?" I looked at my master with glowing red eyes.

**(Ciel's POV)**

I looked into Sebastian's glowing eyes and I was shocked at what I saw, it was sadness, Sebastian was upset about something. I walked over him and motioned for him to get down onto his knees. He dropped the bloody knife and did as I ordered him to, I pulled him close so his head was resting against my chest," you didn't need to do such a thing for my attention Sebastian," I whispered," I didn't want you to belong to anyone else, I love you master."

I looked down at Sebastian and smiled, I cupped both side's of his face and tilted his head up, I leaned down and kissed him. When I broke the kiss, his eyes were wide with shock," I loved you too, Sebastian," I smiled and dropped to my knees so I could wrap my arms around him, not caring about the blood that stained him. He looked down at me and smiled as he stroked my hair soothingly," I won't let anyone take you away from me again."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well everyone, that was my short story, don't worry, I'll edit it as soon as possible, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter of one of my stories, Ciao.**


End file.
